


Leverage is Everything

by pippinmctaggart



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: My very first foray into a bit of PWP ass sex. ::wipes fond tear::





	Leverage is Everything

Billy's palm presses flat against Dom's sweat-slick back. He drives into the willing, pliant body beneath him so hard the sofa rocks a little, shifts forward on the carpet. 

Dom has to take a step ahead to maintain the friction on his cock, forcing Billy to move too. 

Billy times it with the next thrust, making it feel like he's pushing ever deeper into Dom's body, and a rough moan tumbles from his mouth. "Jesus, Dom," he rasps. "So fucking good."

Dom's hands grip the sofa cushion. "Harder," he gasps.

Billy knows Dom only wants to be driven harder against the back of the sofa he's draped over, knows he's desperate for fiercer pressure against his painfully hard cock so he can finally come. "Soon," he agrees with an outrush of breath.

"Fuck me harder, Billy," Dom pants, trying to push back against Billy's body, but he doesn't have leverage enough in that position, head hanging down and arse in the air. "Fuck me harder, harder, please goddammit, _harder_."

"Patience, Dominic," Billy warns, promises. "I'll give you what you want." He slides his hand up and down Dom's hot damp back a few times and then thrusts deep and relentless into Dom, once twice three times in hard fast succession. 

Dom cries out. " _Jesus_ , Billy--please--now, please, I can't--I need, I need it so bad, Billy, please, now now now now--"

Billy rises up on the balls of his feet, pushes in once, slowly so he can gauge it properly and search out the exact spot, and then just as slowly withdraws. With Dom still frantically begging beneath him, Billy suddenly hammers back in, hips pistoning against Dom's arse, driving his length as far into Dom as his body will allow, and strokes across Dom's prostate each time he does.

Three deep thrusts are all it takes before Dom falls utterly to pieces, wailing incomprehensibly, hips bucking frenetically to propel his cock against the hard sofa and his arse against an equally firm Billy. The sofa rocks forward on its feet again, but Dom is too far lost to compensate and his feet come entirely off the floor. It changes the angle yet again, and he shrieks high and thin as he comes hard, his painfully trapped cock spurting seemingly endless streams as his body contracts around Billy's straining erection.

The feel of silky hot muscles convulsing around him, gripping him, drives Billy quickly beyond his control. He hurtles into orgasm with a shout and pounds erratically into Dom, barely able to keep his feet beneath him in his frenzy to bury himself completely in Dom's fever-hot body. His cock quickly grows slick and messy as he thrusts through his own fluid, the added slipperiness making him shudder, whitebright pleasure sparkling behind his eyes. He spills himself empty, then breathlessly, bonelessly slumps over Dom.

The extra weight pressing Dom's over-sensitized cock into the rough towel they'd thrown over the back of the sofa makes him hiss a sharp breath between his teeth and a tremor runs through his body, but he makes no effort or request to move.

Their breathing gradually slows, and Billy becomes aware of his heartbeat again. Beating in time to the one beneath him, as it always does.


End file.
